This invention relates to electrical connecting or coupling devices and more particularly to improvement therein.
In community antenna television systems, commonly known as CATV a converter is normally connected between incoming lines from the distribution system of the CATV operation and a subscriber's television receiver. One of the problems which arises is that the subscriber either lends his converter to other individuals who may not be subscribers, but who still have a CATV input plug in their apartment, or the subscriber may move, taking the CATV converter with him. If he moves to a location such as another apartment project, which has the CATV plugs present, he need not become a subscriber while still enjoying subscriber privileges.
In order to prevent these occurrences, some type of device is required, which either prevents decoupling once the connection between the converter and the incoming CATV plug is broken, it should be extremely difficult if not possible to make such connection again. In other words, some type of security device is required.
A security device of similar suitable type can also find utility where it is desired that once coupling between coaxial cables is made, anyone who uncouples the electrical connections which are made through the coupling device should not be able to recouple or make electrical connections again, unless proper equipment for permitting this, obviously held by authorized personnel, occurs. The same requirement holds true in the coupling of power lines. Only authorized personnel should be able to make connections again, once uncoupling has occurred.